People have utilized storage devices for transporting various forms of personal items for thousands of years. Examples of such personal carrying devices include backpacks, briefcases, bags, luggage, satchels, infant carriers, purses, and fanny packs. Many of these carrying devices employ straps or other connection devices that are designed to allow the carrying device to be worn by the user. In particular, infant carriers and backpacks frequently have straps that wrap around the wearer's body and hold the carrying container close to the wearer's body.
Although these storage devices may hold numerous types of items, most do not provide the wearer with the necessary features that allow for storing personal property in an organized manner and wherein the user can easily access the stored personal property and/or easily (quickly) swap on and off the detachable and swappable containers. With backpacks, the entire pack, including the backpack straps, often must be removed from the back of the wearer in order to access the contents. Additionally, no matter how expensive the leather that the backpack is made out of, a person wearing a stylish wool suit would not also wear a backpack. Regarding brief cases, they are gentrified, and do not allow a user convenient one-handed access to the contents. Regarding the fanny pack, which is a small pouch worn around the waist of the wearer, the storage capacity is severely limited and, most importantly, fanny packs are considered to be unfashionable and gauche, even by those who care nothing for fashion.
Traditionally, most of the bags and carrying devices are specifically designed and marketed for women, such as purses. But, there has been a recent trend of increasing sales for bags designed specifically for men. This trend has coincided with the rise in the amount of electronic devices that people carry and with an increased concern by men for personal grooming habits.
Unfortunately, the bags being marketed to men do not provide easy to use, organized, and swappable content containers that are also attached to the wearer in a masculine way. Satchels, mailbags, and man bags (or man purses) are currently the trendy choice for men to carry their personal items. However, these bags are carried the same way a woman's purse is, with a single shoulder strap. In addition to being feminine, these bags, when loaded with laptop computers and other heavy personal items that a man might carry, can cause severe back strain, because the load is carried unevenly.
Regarding strap systems that fit across the shoulders of the wearer, gun and ammunition holsters have straps that fit around the wearer and hold one or more guns concealed under the arms of the wearer. Importantly, the gun straps are completed by connecting at two points to the holsters of the gun. As such, the straps are not wearable by the user without connecting a holster to the straps. Finally, these straps have only ever been used for carrying concealed weapons and have not been used for carrying other personal items.
Thus, what is needed is a masculine carrying pack that is carried using shoulder straps that distribute the weight of the contents to prevent back strain, and that provides convenient, organized, and swappable containers to hold such personal items as cell phones, wallets, keys, business cards, pens, condoms, tablet computers, media players, magazines, books, sunglasses, sundries, and personal grooming items.